


He What?

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	He What?

"No, no, no. I'm not even sure how you arrived at me being the one to tell him and getting him to agree. You know how I feel about dances, masks, and everything else. He is ten times worse than I am." 

"He will do it if you ask." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"No, he won't. You remember what happened last time you tried to get him to a dance? You were in the Infirmary for a week. You promised no more dances in exchange for whatever he did to you to be fixed." 

"And I'm not even going to hint at it with my husband. You also know we do the Samhain Rituals that night. Honestly, Albus, you do this every year."

"Me either. We also attend the rituals. I can't image what Lucius would do if I suggested we attend a Mask instead of honoring Lady Magic." 

Poppy wisely put a hand over Granger's mouth before she opened it. Dumbledore looked at the three staff members who voiced their objections to his idea of a Halloween Mask. "What about the students? They would love it. Yes, the feast is always wonderful, but a Mask would be so enjoyable." 

Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley looked annoyed that this idea was being rejected. "They would. We have a lot of interested students." Dumbledore's biggest and only supporter in Hogwarts.

"They are more than welcome to attend the rituals, but Albus is the one who stops them from attending if they don't have their parents' special permission." Minerva took a sip of her tea to cover her smirk. She and a few other of the staff members made sure the parents got the special permission slips.

"Indeed. The only ones who don't attend are just a few of the muggle-born first years." Severus knew that had a lot to do with Harry visiting the parents and speaking to them. The ones who didn't attend were ones that Granger had originally visited to inform them they were wizards or witches.

Narcissa refilled their teacups. It was always Minerva, Severus, and her versus Granger and Dumbledore when it came to almost everything. Dumbledore had lost a lot of his power but Granger and the Weasley family still didn't want to admit that the man had been ruining magic. Tom, Lucius, and Harry kept the man from having any voice in the government and got him removed from the Board. "Yes, we are expecting a bigger turnout this year for Samhain and Yule. Many of the parents are eager to attend both rituals. Mr. Smyth was telling me that they had to stock more books about our culture." 

"I'm sure I can talk Harry into it, and if I can, everyone will attend." Granger smugly informed them. 

Severus and the rest refrained from laughing and commenting.

__________________________________________________________

"Albus, where is Hermione? Her classes start in five minutes." 

"I'm afraid you will need to find someone else to handle Mrs. Granger-Weasley's class. She is in my Infirmary looking like a cross between a donkey and some type of pink elephant." Poppy loudly announced. She knew the students were sick of hearing her rant at Harry about the Mask. 

"I warned her that he wasn't a morning person." Severus poured himself another cup of tea. "She showed up as I was leaving for my first session."

"He was very tired when he left our quarter's last night. The three of them were working on that new bill, and I knew Lucius didn't come to bed until after midnight." 

"Tom was in bed around 2. They said they got it almost finished." 

"Harry said they only needed to speak to Amelia, and we plan on leaving for the weekend." The three knew when they started talking about the work Tom, Lucius, and Harry were doing Dumbledore would leave, and he did. "I hope he doesn't try and get Harry to change his mind."

Poppy inhaled, slowly exhaled. "I would like to have one Halloween where those two didn't end up in my Infirmary for annoying someone."


End file.
